staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
First Sector War
"The way I see it is, the Natogytts were fighting eachother like usual, then those.. Viserak came in and messed up the picture to add insult to injury the Kandlia came in and wrecked up the place even more, but lucikly we Terrans came in to set things right." -Zach Jenson talking to his son Bryce Fourty-four years later... The First Sector War was a massive inter-sectorial conflict involving over a dozen different factions primarily of Four races, beginning with the Viserak invasion of Natogytt space, along with the Kandlian invasions of all three participating sectors and ending with the Terrans pacifiying the Zerg on Borelecava . A call to arms, The Natogytt Defenders "It's been Nine years following the USR victory, ending Basaran Kiev's War which was mostly a conintuation of the Shrine Wars. However not everyone is peaceful, 12/9/2503 the Stratisian Liberation Front attacks. A USR Basaran Kiev War veteran, by the name of "Rigel Arcasi" is sent to pacify them." -The Briefing.. The Vestigial Rebellion The last remnants of the old Insurrection continued to fight on the planet of Stratis, the Natogytt forces there now known as the "Stratsian Liberation Front" had long been active and by 2503 it was time for their destruction . Viserak Invasion During the Stratisian Conflict in the Natogytt space, the Viserak on Adairis had just finished a civil war of their own, against the forces of Rakp Visa, following his defeat, the Premaris and the Votterovs that served directly under him were concerned over the state of the Viserak Military and economy, both of which were on the edge of falling apart. A few months into their reconstruction plans, a rumor was spread that the Natogytts had been weakened as well due to the Basaran Kiev war , their planets, resources and technology ripe for the picking. Desperate for a breakthrough, Premaris: Alexis Sugof prepared his forces for a massive "Blitzkrieg" style assault on the Natogytt worlds. As the dozens of Beam Captains prepared their Armadas for war, an old enemy had managed to sneak aboard one of their ships and hitch a ride to the Sapphirian sector. Battle of Arcadia Station The entirety of the Adairin Viserak Systems Armada arrived at Arcadia Station over Capricon, the Marcadian Military was caught completely off guard and steadily wiped out within hours, the Marcadians were unable to destroy a single AVS Vector Cruiser, allowing a massive invasion of the Capricon Proper, the Marcadian defense forces and their USR allies on tour were outmanuevered at every turn and eventually were forced to surrender, not knowing their fate. The Viserak largely left the Natogytt civilians alone, instead focusing on stealing their technology and resources and eventually learning of Natogytt "Rift Anchor" technology, emulating the design and building their own in only a few months. The AVS government saw this victory as a successful gamble and continued funnelling troops through the Rift Anchors they captured. Sukhoi Battles Only one day into the invasion, the AVS Armada invaded Sukhoi, the United Sapphirian Republic of Sukhoi was far better prepared for the invasion then Capricon, but were also defeated within days. by this point the United Sapphirian Republics had been preparing their 72 Squadrons for a counter strike, but as they were the AVS Armada began conquering other frontier worlds amounting to over 17 by the time Epsilon Squadron, Gamma Squadron, Alpha Squadron and Delta Squadron were sent to Sukhoi. The USR forces led by Spitter Lacereon VI, Rigel Arcasi, Arcto Archon and Wertias Opop landed on Sukhoi, allied with the resistance forces and successfully destroyed two Viserak outposts, with the knowledge of how the Viserak tactics and technology worked, they moved on to bigger fish. At Su City, the Viserak had repurposed a Natogytt Rift Anchor to warp in their troops from Adairis, the Natogytt forces were confused as to why they were using Natogytt technology to do this, believing the Viserak were more advanced then them, regardless, Alpha, Epsilon and Gamma squadrons surrounded the city and besieged it, while Rigel Arcasi and his forces cut off the power to the Rift anchor, eventually the Natogytt forces were victorious and celebrated their victory in the streets of Su. Alas, the victory of USR was short-lived the AVS forces led by Beam Commander: Yorak Osslov slammed into the Natogytt forces, using reverse engineered Natogytt technology, Fhoren third and Su city were both recaptured by Viserak forces, and the USR squadrons temporarily withdrew. Days later, Delta Squadron arrived, one of their officers: "Shadana Mara" proposed a night raid on the Viserak forces, using the cover of darkness and cloaking technology, she claimed they would gain the surprise advantage that had been so problematic for the Natogytts. Arcto Archon of Alpha Squadron, was furious, believing Delta Squadron forces were all fresh recruits, he and his forces left Sukhoi, the other officers agreed with Mara's plan and initiated a night raid on Yorak Osslov's primary base in Su City, the surprise attack decimated the confused Viserak forces and forced them to flee the city and eventually the planet as a whole, the USR finally recaptured Sukhoi. Attack on Regency Shortly after the conflict on Sukhoi ended, the Viserak had successfully captured the Regency Space station in orbit of Halacava. The Viserak were using it as a staging area for their planned invasion of Halacava and were nearing the end of their preparations to that end, however what was described as a small comet crashed into the station, the Viserak investigated and were largely overrun by the Kandlia that had been contained within. Shortly thereafter a contingent of Epsilon Squadron arrived to retake the platform, killing the Viserak survivors but soon coming into contact with the Kandlia and corrupted Natogytts, the Epsilon force was quickly getting picked off, eventually the two officers opted to drop the station into a lava plain on Halacava to end the infestation. The Star Core that powered the station was destroyed and the station fell out of orbit and crashed into the lava killing everyone and everything on board. It wasn't until a heat-resistant video recorder was found years later that this event became known. Fall of Capricon The USR forces had chased most of the Viserak fleet to their main base on Capricon which was now heavily defended by the Viserak Armada. Shadana Mara and Delta Squadron attacked the armada in order to distract them from the real invasion, small groups of USR forces led by Wertias Opop and Rigel Arcasi descended onto the planet while the Armada was away. The USR forces allied with local militia and angry civilians and used them to assist their fight of the spread out Viserak ground forces and defeated them. The USR reactivated the Marcadian "Anti-Orbit" Cannons and with Delta Squadron bringing the Viserak Armada back into orbit, the Viserak were trapped, and half their fleet was destroyed, the ground forces of USR discovered a small number of alien forces they believed were used by the Viserak. They were wrong. Raark Spherianus called in Doran Nazuth after his own fleet was defeated, soon after Doran too was defeated and replaced by Gerard Tygore, Gerard's forces however destroyed most of the Capricon resistance forces, but eventually he too was defeated. Meanwhile the wounded were escorted and protected by Wertias Opop to a hospital in Correlecon, initally Opop had come in contact with Beta Squadron rebels and was forced to kill them, but it soon became known that the aliens from earlier were a much bigger theat then previously believed. Opop and the Beta Squadron forces forged a truce and fought through the hospital, now trying to escape the allied forces were overrun by the Kandlia, and Wertias Opop was killed by Courier: Razar, his body corrupted and controlled by the courier for the Kandlian Swarm's own nefarious purposes. The Natogytt Forces marched to Marcadia and took positions in the main City, Five Viserak Armies were unable to defeat the well entrenched Natogytt Forces. But only minutes after the failed offensive the Kandlia forces revealed themselves and overran most of the Natogytt and Viserak positions, eventually the the two races had come to a temporary truce, Gerard Tygore and Rigel Arcasi negotiated a temporary alliance in order to evacuate from the planet, Tygore decided to assist the Natogytts in evacuated the surviving civilian population, the fake Wertias Opop was furious and demanded Arcasi, Lacereon VI and Mara to cease activites, meanwhile the other USR forces watched as Capricon fell to the Kandlia, shortly after a Terran Fleet led by James Albert Ranson flash freezed the planet, killing the Kandlia and whatever remained of the Natogytt and Viserak forces there. Less than a month later The Terrans atttacked Kanderarch and and attempted to flash freeze it in order to pacify the Kandlia that had crashed landed there as well. Corrupted Opop ordered Rigel Arcasi and Spitter Lacereon VI to destroy the Terrans and hunt them down if need be. They refused the latter order and got into a massive argument Shadana Mara went to confront Opop but she was wounded in an attempt to kill her and keep Opop's identity a secret as he began controlling more and more of the USR following Kal Nedis: Leo Taigo's illness. The USR forces managed to snipe the Terran Harbingers with their Star Scythe fighters in hit and run atttacks, the Terran forces regrouped and headed for New Antieta, the capitol of Kanderarch. Corrupted Opop took command of Epsilon Squadron and along with his Kandlian forces and took the city, the UTSEA Fleet led by James Albert Ranson arrived as well as a Viserak fleet led by Rav Harkoff. Arcto Archon returned from his schemes on Kalrein and harbored the fugitives, Arcasi, Lacereon VI and Mara within Alpha Squadron, after a massive battle all forces but the UTSEA and Alpha Squadron remained, Alpha squadron damaged, James Albert Ranson's Harbinger and he was forced to withdraw. The Natogytts were victorious and started a series of operations to purge the Kandlia from Kanderarch. Glory Hunters, The Viserak Rebellion The Viserak Rebellion begins as Gerard Tygore and other leaders are arrested, Gerard busts out of prison, as Raark Spherianus is reinstated and begins to hunt him down. Gerard rescues Roen Maardin, he, Gerard and Harkoff are spared by Raark's forces and escape to planet Insector VI from where they protected Praetorian Kingdoms, killing three Couriers including Razar, however king Anatoli and King Hollerweigh were both killed, though the Kandlia pulled back. To make matters worse the UTSEA attacked and conquered plantet Borales. Death and vengeance The Viserak arrived to pier 41 where they hitched a ride on the Aegiun Trade ships, only a few hours afterwards, Natogytt Officer, Rigel Arcasi who had been hired by the Kaiser, assassinates Rav Harkoff, he is forced to withdraw after the Viserak defeat them. after Rigel's retreat, Alexis Sugof forges a peace treaty with the Viserak rebels and with the might of the AVS fleet they hunt down Rigel Arcasi, on planetside of Kalrein, Gerard's forces were attacked on all sides by an alliance of Psion Praetorians, USR Squadrons and Terran Fleets. they were forced to withdraw to the "Counter Balance" strangely Gerard Tygore and his personal guard had left the fleet, Visorollo Kasen took control of the situation on his behalf and stalemated against the UTSEA fleet The Disorder As AVS defeated the USR on Kalrein, Alexis Sugof found out that Gerard Tygore had been hiding amongst the Natogytts on planet Borelecava and even worse, Gerard had severed his faith in the Josminian code using the Natogytts as a measure of protection, Visorollo Kasen was eager to fight Tygore and after his forces cleared the Natogytt presence he got his chance. meanwhile Roen Maardin had secretly joined Gerard after the revelation, Kasen and Daniel Klighton descended upon the surface of Borelecava, but on their arrival they were besieged by massive waves of Kandlia. The Kandlia overwhelmed the Acclamators allowing Gerard to escape. The Invasion, Kandlian Uprising The Kandlia despite eradicating the Acclamtor army, lost another courier, the Corrupted "King Anatoli" his swarm of Saprisoptera was destroyed by Razurus and the false king "Demidron" killed. Because of this, the Swarm returned to Insector 6 to claim more biomass and more potential couriers. when they arrived they easily defeated the last of the broken Praetorian kingdoms they later moved to the mass gravesite, however they were met with resistance by Gerard Tygore who had been hiding there right under the AVS's nose. after Gerard's defeat Sentien resurrected Harkoff as a new courier to replace Anatoli, later they would be drawn to the Frost cores and attack Terran bases on Kanderarch Spline has been killed! After the UTSEA had killed Spline (and let the Natogytts take the fall) the Kandlia with a stolen frost core were forced to leave the planet and plot a new strategy but unfortunately they were attacked by the New Sapphirian Alliance led by Noemi Cerda, Rigel Arcasi and Gerard Tygore, they sought to destroy the Kandlia while Tygore hoped to restore his friend to his former glory, the allies were unsurprisingly destroyed within hours of their invasion. Harkoff learned of a Courier rebellion from which he "joined" instead he tricked them into giving him more power, becoming "Patriarch" Terran Purge of the Kandlian Homeworld The Terrans from Borales had attacked the Kandlian homeworld during the battle on Sholalusz, only a few swarms were able to escape before the Terrans activated one of the Frost Cores that had been stolen from them and transported to the homeworld. This caused great anger in Sentien, he and his couriers attacked planet Antarchtos to find information on Earth. they defeated the Makenishi Fleet and forced her to divulge the information. The Kandlians are again tricked, this time by StratosTygo who gave Makenishi false coordinates, instead the Kandlians landed on Fulsoff where they were attacked by SkyTech, SkyWing and Fulsoff forces, though they had defeated them, they lost large chunks of their forces . They later found the correct coordinates anyway, and attacked the Earth Defense Force at Centerpoint Delta they defeated them with ease, however Kaiser StratosTygo had tricked Tychondrus into believing that Sentien had died causing a rift in their forces, they made it to SkyTech city only to be caught in a trap, the Terrans led them there intentionally to capture Kandlian specimens, they had others from previous engagements as well, the Terrans intended on destroying the Kandlia in one fell swoop. The Terrans used their bio-engineered Strain to push back Razurus and eventually all of the kandlia off the world, though the Terrans lost the majority of the strain. The Kandlia were trapped and intercepted at Frontier having failed to escape to Borelecava, Tychondrus, Sentien and Harkoff battled eachother and the Terran forces, eventually the main UTSEA fleet arrived and destroyed ALL of Tychondrus and the majority of Sentien's forces, Razurus held the line for as long as possible from which the rest of Sentien and Harkoff's forces escaped. Razurus was captured soon after. Retribution, Terran Vengeance The Terrans having eliminated their enemies on Frontier moved to other pressing matters, the UTSEA attacked the Boreluzian Federation just as they had in years past, this time to install the frost core directly into a Star Beacon. The UTSEA easily defeated them and installed the frost core. soon they began recollecting as many frost cores as they could, fighting against Harkoff on Antarchtos and the NSA on Aridias, however the NSA was tipped off by Spitter Taigo, who had been time surfing, as the Terrans prepare to re-invade Borales for the last time, they were confused by their leader's withdrawal from the council, despite this they continued with the mission with success. Borales Field Test Shortly after the initial invasion, Alexis Sugof and his most elite forces desperately tried to keep the Terrans from accomplishing their then unknown goals, The Terrans were able to break past Sugof's elite and activated the frost core at it's star beacon, a force led by Harkoff arrived soon after and postponed it's activation by damaging the Star beacon, However, it was only a matter of time for the UTSEA to repair it, the entire Kylerianol region of Borales was flash frozen Most of Harkoff's forces were wiped out, Sugof pulled back to Adairis with his tattered fleet Battle Aboard the Sky Tiger III The rebel forces returned after their trip with Spitter Taigo, Spitter and one of his Terran allies allowed for an attack on the Sky Tiger III, Noemi Cerda and Matt McClellan led an attack on the ship and an attempt to kill the Kaiser, the Kaiser himself was surprised, something that at this point was rare. The Kaiser and his elite guard wiped out the rebel forces, taking back the ship, preventing a nuclear meltdown and killing Matt's son, Harik McClellan, Noemi and Matt escaped but were only one of sixteen to do so. Invasion of Borelecava The UTSEA forces that helped Taigo, were allowed to rejoin the Union and continue with their original plans, in their absense, Cheyanne Makenishi and James Albert Ranson had activated the other Star Beacons & Frost cores, the invasion of Borelecava began, as James Ranson reactivated the Star beacon there. The Two great leaders of Swarm King: Sentien and Kaiser: Matt Tygore met face to face in a duel, Sentien was far stronger than the Kaiser thought, despite this he still defeated him, Sentien returned to his fortress and launched wave after wave of Kandlia against the Terrans and their new Courier: Draliska (made of the DNA of Razurus, Tychondrus and Harkoff II) The UTSEA defeated them after the star beacons were activated. Soon after the NSA arrived to free them and defeat the UTSEA at it's weakest point. Harkoff and the Axis of Freedom were crushed, Harkoff escapes, to the Amethys sector, where as the AoF head home to Aridias, Gerard Tygore's forces are the last to fall, as Draliska's Swarm overuns his position, Upper Echelon: Thomus Garr, a Viserak scientist informs Tygore that the Star beacon on Borelecava can be used as a teleportation field, they head inside and escape from the chaos. After the defeat of the NSA on Borelecava, the forces of the nine sectors met at Centerpoint Delta to create a treaty, ending the Sector wars. despite this, other conflicts arose, months later, the Josminian Enclave wins a civil war against AVS and the Insurrectionists of the Sapphirian Sector rose once again, the Kandlia however were almost exclusively under Matt Tygore's thumb, thus setting the stage for a confrontation with Harkoff... Category:Wars